Frozen
by Janus-Ekat writer
Summary: Have you ever tried to lick a pole in the winter? For those of you who don't know, never ever lick anything metal in below freezing temperatures if you do there's a chance your tongue will get frozen to it. Trust me it's no pick nick, and so when Ian is dared to lick a pole pandemonium ensues. Yay a little Amian! A sequel called "Revenge and hot chocolate will be coming out soon.


**Yay a new one shot! Set before Vespers, but they are not unnoticed lurking in the shadows… Just a hint of Amian, because unfortunately Evan was still in existence then. I don't hate Evan, but if he was still alive and keeping Ian away from Amy I would get a job as furniture mover just so I could "Accidentally" drop a safe on him when he walked by on the street. For those of you who don't know, you should never ever lick anything metal in below freezing temperatures if you do there's a chance your tongue will get frozen stuck to it. Trust me it's no pick nick, the only way you can save yourself is a try to rip off your tongue (Very painful, stupid, and bloody) or b wait till someone gets hot water to pour on your tongue. (Less painful) A sequel called "Revenge and Hot Chocolate" will be out soon too because I felt so evil writing the ending I shall never support Evamy!**

**Disclaimer: Asides from the plot I own nothing.**

**Frozen, A Romance story**

The younger generation of boy Cahills were outside. Dan had insisted on doing a "super cool ninja skillz dudes bonding activity" in those exact words. In other words Dan made all the boys go outside in the freezing Boston weather to see who could lick the most metal without getting their tongue stuck. After roaming around most of the garden, front yard, and back-yard they were out of things to lick. Ned had already got stuck to a garden trellis and Ted went back to the house to get some hot water to save him. Even though Ian wasn't participating because it was "stupid" and "dangerous" and "Fiske told you guy's _not _to lick any metal and to go build a snow fort or something." He said that licking the same metal would be totally vulgar, for once the other Cahills agreed with him. The only problem was there was nothing left.

"Darn it!" Said Dan kicking a snow drift, "there's nothing left to lick!" Hamilton looked around. "Surely there's something else on the grounds, they are huge after all." "Huge?" Ian interjected "these compare nothing to the grounds of the Kabra estate. Why when Natalie and I were little we would often get lost and they would have to send the homing poodles after us!" "Homing poodles?" Asked Jonah. "I swear you've said that before." Dan said musing over when Ian had said this. It was quite hard as he tried to listen to Ian as little as possible.

"Dan what's that over there?" Hamilton asked. "Oh just a metal flag pole we use to… Wait metal? Dibs on choosing who licks it!" Dan yelled, he started sprinting to the pole which was about 50 meters away. Hamilton broke out into a run, while Ian walked this left Jonah behind. Ian sauntered behind all of them careful to walk in the now trampled parts of the snow. . "Not fair yo!" Jonah complained, "There's no way I can beat a Tomas and who knows how much sugar Dan has had!" "Too bad so sad." Hamilton said. "Lick the pole! Lick the pole! Lick the pole!" chorused Dan. Hamilton joined in. "Lick the pole! Lick the pole! Lick the pole!" Thy both chanted. "I say you both sound like Neanderthals chanting that." Ian said, glad _he _wasn't the one licking the pole. "Well then mister prim and proper why don't you lick it then?" Jonah asked. Ian knew his pride was at stake, and a Kabra never backs down from a fight. "Maybe I will." He said. He walked up to it and Jonah, Hamilton, and Dan started chanting "Lick the pole! Lick the pole! Lick the pole!" "All right already just shut up!" Ian yelled. He leaned forwards and licked it is. He shivered; it was like licking dry ice, not that he'd tried it before… **(A/N Look up dry ice if you must there are some cool YouTube videos on it.) **Ian tried to pull away, but couldn't. _"I'm stuck!" _Ian thought.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmnnn!" Said Ian, this meant something like "my tongue is stuck!" But instead of helping they all laughed. "Mmmmnnnn! Mnnn! Nnnnnnn!" Ian protested. "What did he say?" Hamilton asked. "I think he said 'don't just stand there you fools help me!'" Jonah said. Dan was rolling around in the snow laughing in-between laughed he said "It worked, it actually worked! We need to go find Amy, now!" Dan got up and started running to the house followed by Hamilton and an already panting Jonah. _"Plan? Amy?" _He asked himself; trying to talk while having your tongue stuck to a pole was difficult! _"OH no it's another one of their conspiracy's to get Amy and I to 'bond'!" _

* * *

Amy walked out to get the mail. She had no idea why Fiske or Dan couldn't do it. Dan would be done in 30 seconds flat because he was always trying to beat his "Super ninja get the mail time record." It wasn't all that bad though, after all she was escaping Natalie's Twilight marathon. Amy continued walking down the path, snowflakes were starting to slowly fall. _"Poor Ian's going to hate this." _She thought_ "wait why would I care?" _Amy looked up at the sky and continued thinking, which wasn't all a smart idea. She heard a muffled "Mmmmmmmmmmmnnn!" Amy looked down. She looked just in time to see Ian before someone pushed her into the pole.

Amy was slightly dazed; you didn't just recover quickly after someone pushed you into a pole. "I'm gwoing two kwill Dan." She said. Ian just rolled his eyes trying to avoid Amy's. _"Jerk." _Thought Amy_. _Strangely enough they were on opposite sides of the pole almost as if it was planned… It forced them to look in to each other's eyes. Ian tried fruitlessly to avoid her gaze but ended up looking at her hair shining brightly against the snow. Amy's eyes widened and Ian tried to turn to see what she was looking at. His predicament stopped him in his tracks. Hamilton and Sinead were walking over, they were saved! Or so He thought.

"Awww look at the two love birds playing tonsil tennis!" Sinead exclaimed. Amy tried to say "Eww gross!" and "I had my tonsils taken out!" My it came out as "Mmmmmmmmmmmnnn!" Hamilton just laughed. "Anyways we came out here to tell you guys that you'll be stuck here for a while. Dan broke the kettle and we have to wait until the water from the sink becomes hot enough." Hamilton said. Before Amy or Ian could protest they left laughing all the way. But that wasn't the only problem; it was almost dark and was getting cold.

Amy tried to take her mind off of it by looking around; she couldn't help feel like someone was watching. Not the usual one-of-my-psycopathic-cousins-is-spying-on-me-and- Dan-so-they-can-steal-or-clues kind of feeling but that feeling she got when Mr. McIntyre and Fiske told them that there were more than just Cahills watching, but Amy was sure she was just being paranoid. SO she went back to looking at Ian's eyes. Not that she wanted to, he was just sort of there. The Amber color of his eyes brought back the memories of betrayal; Amy now always associated Amber with evil now. _"But that was all Isabel." _She told herself. Amy noticed Ian was looking back at her. She gave him a look that asked. "How in the world did Dan break a kettle?" Ian thought for a moment before giving a glare that clearly stated "With his ninja skillz obviously. What kind of house only has one kettle? And I guess that means no tea for me." Amy would have laughed if the situation wasn't so annoying.

They ended up just looking back into each other's eyes. _"No Ian" _He told himself _"She doesn't like you. But her eyes are so pretty they match Grace's necklace perfectly, and they always shine so- Bad no! You can like her!" _Ian noticed Amy's eyes getting bigger again. _"_We're back!" said Sinead. "With hot water this time!" Hamilton added. Amy sighed in relief. After Ian promised not to attack them for taking so long, Sinead poured the water. First on Ian (Who fell into a snowdrift from standing for so long.) and then Amy, who was accidentally tripped by Hamilton and fell on top of Ian.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmnnn!" he said. Sinead and Hamilton started laughing again. It meant something along the lines of "get off me my face is freezing!" Amy quickly got up her face flaming red. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment Hamilton and Sinead didn't want to find out. They ran at top speed back to the mansion with Hamilton yelling "If you're going to kill anyone kill Dan it was his idea after all!" Amy giggled and turned around to face Ian. _"Oh right you're here to." _She thought stopping her in mid laugh. "Well I guess we should plan revenge and head back." Amy said monotonously. Ian grinned "You Amy Cahill future leader of the Madrigal branch wants to get revenge?" He asked gleefully. "As the future leader of the Lucian branch I shall join you in this conspiracy for revenge." "Good my original plan was to get Dan's tongue stuck to a pole and somehow persuade Natalie to bother him while he was stuck, but with another person involved we can resort to my other plan." She said beaming. Ian noticed how pretty, care-free and young she looked when she smiled. It made him think about how he had often been the one to make that smile disappear. "Ummm Ian?" Amy asked. Ian realized he was staring at her, he shook his head.

"Yes I'm fine I haven't been to fond of the cold since the clue hunt." He paused knowing Amy was thinking about the same thing. The only cold destination they had traveled to during the clue hunt was Mount Everest; It was on the treacherous summit Ian had nearly plunged to his death a mile below, **(A/N I don't understand how dropping from a height kills you. I understand how you cold die from landing on your head or snapping your neck, but how do you die if you land on your feet?)** but instead of saving the priceless one of a kind Janus serum like any other Cahill would she chose the human thing to do. She saved Ian, he never forgot the look in her eyes as she did. She had been betrayed by him, played like a fool and yet she still saved him. She even had known that Isabel had killed her parents!

But that was enough thinking for now. "As the future leader of the Lucian branch I'm in. What's the plan?" He asked hoping it would involve them spending a little more time together to plan. _"Just for planning purposes of course it's not like I would see it as a date..." _Ian tried and failed to convince himself. _"Who am I kidding?" _"Amy would you like to go out on a da-" Ian never finished because Amy's cell rung. "One sec Ian it's my boyfriend Evan." **(A/N I was nearly sick writing that.) **Ian felt like he couldn't breath and was temporarily speechless. Once Amy was done talking to Evan Ian turned to her. "Congratulations to you then." He said in a strangled voice. "That Evan is one lucky dude." Amy smiled and after a quick thanks and a hug (Which left Ian feeling really empty) she went inside leaving Ian outside till he was ready to some in. "Oh Amy." he said mournfully. He looked over on to the dark grounds. He could have swore he saw someone back there, that would prove why he heard a muffled laugh. _"Naaa that's not possible she's in for life." _Maybe Kabra's didn't always win .


End file.
